I Will Possess Your Heart
by ToryV
Summary: Oneshot Songfic: Faith/Buffy


**Summary: Faith is in love with Buffy. Does Buffy feel the same? Song: I Will Possess Your Heart By: Death Cab For Cutie**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS**

**I will Posses your heart:**

"What are ya doin' after patrol, B?"

'_Sound more casual dammnit!'_

She turns her head, looking at me like I just asked her to explain the theory of relativity in pig Latin.

"I'm not sure yet….Why?"

'_Casual casual casual casual….Do NOT make it sound like a date.'_

"Was wondering if ya wanted to go dancin' or get a bite or somethin'."

"Um….I was actually thinking about-

'_going to see Angel…'_

"going to see Angel…"

'_And she thinks I never pay attention. Ha!...Wait, no…..FUCK! '_

I shrug, hoping I don't look as shot down as I feel.

"Sal' right. Maybe some other time."

She gives me a small nod.

"Yeah….some other time…"

I nod and stop walking. She stops to look at me questioningly.

"I'm gonna head out then. You can get the last batch of vamps, right?"

"Yeah, see ya."

I nod and walk away. When I'm sure she's not watching anymore I veer off towards the more wooded area of the cemetery. Never taking my eyes off her.

_How I wish you could see the potential,_

_the potential of you and me.  
Its like a book elegantly bound _

_but in a language that you can't read, just yet__._

Watched her dust 3 vamps, before brushing herself off and prettying herself up for Fangboy.

'_Lucky Bastard.'_

I followed her to Angel's manor, slowly making a little distance between us so the asshole doesn't smell me or anything.

By the time she gets there he's already waiting outside, leaning against the dark stone of the building. She walks up to him and embraces him, kissing him on the cheek so lovingly they should write a romance novel about each other.

'_Why does __**he**__, king of the brooding and self-tortured, get to be with __**her**__?'_

Their talking now, I'm personally amazed they aren't sucking face as usual. He says something and shakes his head from side to side. I see B look down at her feet, before giving him a quick hug and turning to walk away. Her face is sad and she looks close to tears.

'_I would never hurt you as much as he does, B…..Why can't you see that?'_

She slowly walks out of the cemetery, I hear her sniffle every now and then. I make a mental note to kick Fangboy in his dead junk the next time I see him for making her cry.

I sigh heavily and head back to my motel, I can't help but wondering what else I could be doing right now….with her.

'_We could be so good together, B….Why can't you give it a chance?...Why keep pushing me away?'_

_You gotta spend some time, love. _

_You gotta spend some time with me,  
and I know that you'll find love, _

_I will possess your heart.  
You gotta spend some time, love. _

_You gotta spend some time with me,  
and I know that you'll find love, _

_I will possess your heart._

"Sup, B?" I call wandering into the library. She barley casts me a glance, before throwing a dull 'Hey, Faith' my way.

_'Ouch'_

I take a seat next to her and notice her body stiffen up.

"What are ya up to?" I ask casually.

"Homework…..why are you here, Faith?" She asks glancing at me.

_'Again I say ouch.'_

I shrug.

"Just hanging out….Why? Something wrong?"

She shakes her head and mumbles a quick 'No'

'_Here goes nothing…literally.'_

"So uhh…..you want to patrol…later…with me?"

She sighs heavily and drops her pencil, before turning towards me. Her face is dead serious.

"I'm trying to work here, Faith."

' _If I wasn't in love with her I'd say 'What a bitch!'………..eh, what the hell. WHAT A BITCH!!'_

I snort, trying not to sound like a kicked puppy.

"Fine, whatever. More for me then."

I get up and walk into the stacks, far back enough so she won't see me. She quickly turns back to her work, looking flustered. I can't help but feel a pang of hurt in my chest as I watch her silently.

'_Why can things ever be easy…?'_

I sigh heavily and lean back against one of the shelves.

'_She's got me wrapped around her little finger, and she doesn't even notice…..I could make you happy, B…'_

_There are days when outside your window, _

_I see my reflection as I slowly pass_

__

And I long for this mirrored perspective when we'll be lovers, lovers at last.

B throws a side kick, followed by a combination of jabs and punches. I block them easily and return with a roundhouse kick following with an elbow strike. Sparring is the closest I can ever get to B, and I love it. Our movements fit together so perfectly, it's like a dance only she and I share. Her face becomes more determined as her hits become faster and more forceful. I let her have a little opening.

Bad idea.

She gives me a powerful kidney shot, knocking the wind out of me. She doesn't stop there though. Quickly she follows up with a sharp knee to the stomach. I fall to the ground, coughing and groaning. She hits like a fucking train.

"Oh god, are you okay? I'm sorry!" I nod my head and stumble to my feet. She helps steady me, seeming to be genuinely worried.

"I'm so sorry, Faith. I-I was just getting into it, and I've been really stressed out lately I didn't mean to hit so hard and i-"

I hold a hand up to quiet, her. I'm still seeing little stars whirl around my head. I don't need her babbling right now.

"I'm…fine, B. Just winded."

She gives me a soft smile before helping me over to the table with our water bottles. I grab mine and take a swig. Out of the corner of my eye I see a shadowy figure by the door, I already know who it is.

"Angel….Hey." Buffy says shyly, greeting her big dopey boyfriend. I roll my eyes and grab my training bag.

"Buffy….I need to talk to you" Angel says in his 'dark mysterious' voice.

'_oooo, must be serious.' _

I snort bitterly and pull my jacket on, heading for the exit.

"See ya, B."

I go out the door before she can say anything.

'_Always stealin' her away from me, eh soulboy?'_

_You gotta spend some time, love._

_You gotta spend some time with me,  
and I know that you'll find love,_

_I will possess your heart.  
You gotta spend some time, love. _

_You gotta spend some time with me,  
and I know that you'll find love, _

_I will possess your heart._

B fiddles around with the stake she's holding. She's been fidgeting a lot tonight, really on edge. My guess is, there's some big bad in town, and I don't know cause no one's bothered to inform me. I sigh heavily and walk a few paces ahead, I hear B's, strides become more hurried to catch up with me.

"Faith. Wait up, why are you walking so fast?"

I shrug.

"Just want ta get this over with, yunno?"

She gives me her 'confused' face again.

"Why? You love slaying."

'_Not the only thing I love.'_

"Well….what's wrong with you? You seem really anxious tonight, and it's weirdin' me out."

Her face forms a scowl.

"It's….nothing."

"You can tell me, B….Really."

She looks at me funny and doesn't say anything else.

'_Why can't you see I'm here for you, B?'_

_You reject my advances and desperate plea._

_I won't let you let me down so easily._

_So easily_

_'Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it.'_

Against my will, I tap lightly on B's bedroom window and wait for a moment. I hear the gentle rustling sound of sheets and blankets before I see the window slide open.

"Faith? What are you doing here? It's like 2 in the morning." Buffy mumbles groggily. I climb into her bedroom, trying to get a better look at her in the dim lighting. She looks beautiful in the pale glow of moonlight.

"Hey, B."

She looks at me like I'm insane.

"Faith….what are you doing here?" She asks slowly.

_'To hell with it…'_

"Well, you won't make time for me….so, I'm making time."

Before she can reply I lean forward and gently draw her into a kiss. I'm expecting her to reel back or push me away….maybe even a slap to the face. Who knows.

She doesn't respond at first, but slowly her lips begin moving with mine. It feels like nothing I've felt before. Her lips are soft and warm, they mold perfectly against mine. I never want to pull away from this otherworldly feeling. Everything feels so right, so perfect. Her lips pressing against mine. Her hands clinging to my jacket, pulling me closer. Her heart hammering in her chest so hard that I can feel it against mine.

'_We can be so good together, B…'_

_You gotta spend some time, love. _

_You gotta spend some time with me,  
and I know that you'll find love,_

_I will possess your heart.  
You gotta spend some time, love. _

_You gotta spend some time with me,  
and I know that you'll find love,_

_I will possess your heart__._

She pulls away from the kiss first, breathing heavily. She hasn't pulled out of my arms though, that gives me a little hope. God, this feels so right.

"We…..we shouldn't be doing this…" She mumbles in a daze.

I wrap my arms tighter around her. To my surprise, she reaches up and brushes her fingers against my cheek.

"Who says?" I whispers softly, brushing my lips against hers.

She smiles softly. Instead of answering, she pulls me in for another kiss and everything feels right again. For the first time, she doesn't push me away.

_I will possess your heart._

_  
I will possess your heart._

_**End**_

**A/N: Trying to get rid of this damn writers block, so tried out another song fic.Hope you guys enjoyed, i really love you're reveiws, thank you to everyone who has left **one**, you all rock. Thank you for reading, and i will see you all later!**


End file.
